itachi returns to WHAT ?
by hinata117
Summary: naddy is back but trouble is breeeewing and naddy is clueless and in need of remembering ...
1. naddy returns

Chapter one

**Naddy returns … **

Naddy had just came back from nice summer walk. Then again, if anyone actually cared that she had actually gone missing it might have felt better for her. after all its not like her mom was there to comfort her or her dad would be worried sick about her because they lived all the way back in Konoha .Naddy on the other hand was training in the sound village in the quest to become stronger and she had succeeded. She was ready to go back to konoha and face her father and mother praying they would forgive her for running away for what nearly ten years since that day when she turned one. Since then no one dare say naddy's real name.

Flash back

Naddy screamed as loud as her lungs could take it. All most six genin were raping and teasing Naddy calling her sharingan prodigy my but! Naddy sat there crying her heart out in the academy dojo staring at 17 kunai and shuriken that were at least 1 foot away from the actual target .

End flash back

Naddy still wonders what happened that day.

At konoha

Finally, Naddy got there and she met a some body…

Sasuke- o hi who are you? \ Im Naddy! \You? -Sasuke Uchiha…humph I do not think you should be as addicted to youre brother's death and stuff so much. just let it go for a while ok ? Sasuke ill try…thank you but how did you! \ maybe we can hang out and talk out our thought what do you say sasuke ? sasuke are you open for a date right now ? maybe I can take you out to dinner so you can derecognize konoha great cooking. it ll be my treat okay ?Naddy okay ill be right back…Naddy flashes away ….Sasuke jeez she's different, she is actually not ogling all over me like crazy…as if im not normal but its like she knows me like my brother does…Naddy flashes back with her hair in a bun and her outfit changed into a blue tank top and short purple skirt on.naddy what ?Sasuke nothing its just that your eth most beautiful girl I've ever met that's all .Naddy jee thanks naddy this guy totally digs me inner Naddy don't go fan girl on him just keep you're cool okay !inner Sasuke chaa she likes me total score this girl is my dream girl !outer again okay well lets go then sakura all right we're to ?the ichiraku ramen place its only 2 blocks from here ill carry you if you want ! Naddy well I am really tired but I can walk! Sasuke are you sure !?Naddy well I guess you can carry me b but if im to heavy its okay I can walk really! and so Sasuke thought she was light as a feather and carried her and while he was walking they talked heres the cnvo… -so uh how are you\im so tired I need food or ill fall asleep-oh here I might have some peanuts in a container in my back pocket try and reach it if you want the rest …\you're so nice Sasuke im really sorry Sasuke but thank you for every thing!-any time okay just call me a couple nights a week or ill call.

Well anyways ..

call you and well be fine…. \wow this is good ramen !-I know … \burp !oh excuse me-buuurp ! Excuse me\-hahahahahahahaha! This has been a fun! Sasuke do you have a house yet? Naddy no-come to my house for the night\o wow thanks Sasuke!-but you have to be willing to share a bed... ive got only a apartment .\its so nice of you and of course its fine I just hope you don't mind me using you're shower ..-its fine.\thanks Sasuke !-anytime infact feel free to stop by and sleep over when I m home ! \thanks well lets go! Sasuke picks her up to start walking\uuuuh I think im awake after the food now…-I know 1\then why are y-cause I want to!\oh ok-do you not want me to \no its fine !Naddy hugs Sasuke when they start to walk and Sasuke smiles in happiness. At Sasuke's apartment.

Naddy thanks wow. well im gonna go take a shower in couple minutes ! wait Naddy !there a thing I want to ask you something….well um wellwill you be my girl? \well will you promise not to cheat on me?-never would I ever cheat on such a wonderful girl ! \kk then of course I will Sasuke! Yessssssssssssssssssss! –great !\im going to take a shower k there are to showers so ill use one o and when ure done make sure you open the door within 5 minutes ok ?\sure whatever !-hn

There both taking a shower

Naddy forgets to open the door and is locked there sasuke realizes it and opens it to find her naked drying her hair..

O hi um is it okay if you let my get a towel on quick?-SORRY! 1!Naddy with towel ooon its okay its not like were not boy girl friend or any thing besides it was bound to happen some time or later ! –o so your okay with it? \well first ,if I really cared I would be shocked so frickin get out so we can romantically slowly get into bed and have some real fun okay ! In the morning sasuke woke up to a crumpling note under his head he opened his eyes to a note that says

Dear sasuke

I went to train at the place if you want you can meet me there at 10:00 am its 2:00 am right now…

Sasuke rushed out of bed got dressed and rushed to the training place sure enough there Naddy was shook up and egsuoasted after practicing. Sasuke shouted Naddy are you k! In addition, ran over to her. \ Gaara almost won jeez hes sttttrong! Sasuke I beet him in the chunin exams! Hes weird! Feel great you survived its not like I had a choice! –he challenged me … o no this is terrible\are you against me? Its ok many are! –no im with you! Forever I always will try to be here for you always! Wow thanks!-lets go eat okay?\sure but fist I want a kiss !-youre in a good mood aren't you ?? \ Well? Are we going or nay sasuke!?-ill carry you…oh and beware I have fan girls so make sure you show off and make it clear im Your's! \ whatever…-oh and later IL intro duce you to the other people of konoha…\alright we can do that already! Lets do it while we eat ya lets take out !-easy but ok lets go !\let me down and ill run-you've got youre strength already ?!\gaara uses sandlot speed! Not weapons!-ok well here now lets go or ill meet you there !\later !

Later…

-sakura come meet my new girl friend! 5 GIRL FRIEND!?WH\Y AM I NOT YOURE GIRL FRIEND !?-MAYBE CAUSE I DO NOT LIKE FANGIRLS! \CALM DOWN jeez …-your right o and this is rock lee hes kinda fast all the same he doesn't use Justus …\k-theres Naruto uzumaki my teammate.\hi Naruto it'll be great to have a match with you ! Naruto yaah how about later? \12:00pm at the train spot! Naruto seeya there.-here ino yamanaka.ino heres choji and shikamaru.-theres Hinata Kiba and shino with tenten and neji...\o ok… lets go to the academy well uuuuh is that okay with you?-anywhere you are, I want to be with you…


	2. her dirty little secret

Chapter 2

**Naddy's secret…**

Lee lets go! what do you mean?-yes lee it's not like youre coming with us to the academy! Why not? because were a frickin couple! Sasuke sweat drop…

we are aren't we!-I hope so jeez im in love with Naddy and im not afraid to admits it! 5 lee lets go on our date… lee huh yes! Okay! Sasuke inner trying to make me jealous! Not workin cherryblossom! well lets go okay. /-sure lets first go to the doNO ! IM NEVER GOING THERE AGAIN!-sorry,no im sorry I shouldn't have shouted...** . -**

**every thing is okay!**

lets go then…-you just yelled at meoh SORRY! Something it just took over me again...-what is It.?lets go okay – WHAT? Its my my tiger … - youre tiger? You know like youre brother or at least youre hatred to him how you want to kill him... It takes over you; you cannot think you just do it … well for me my tiger remind me of ttterrible memories. O okay sorry...why do you care about me so much?-because youre special…?-youre not my fan girl who never lets go of me. Youre strong and you well I um you understand me.oh well im glad youre not my fan guy cause im tired of those so I know how it feels.-wow well uuuuh lets go then …\race ya !-fist we get a burger or something k ?\sure whatever... at burger place

tenten--hi sasuke,naddy !\hi tenten,neji having fun ?nejji--its alwways fun when tenten is here !neji kissed tenten and walked off ...-that whas reakky akward,for neji you know that right ?\i knew neji was protective but not **that **protective jee well live and learn ...-got that right . on the way to the academy

\put me down please sasuke naddy slowely wispered closely too his ear . and so slowely sasuke put her down.. and thats when it happened .\Byakugan !-what the ,anbu swept down throwing endless jutsus at her and then , a puff of smoke then it was naddy but ...anbu screamed in terror . soon sasuke could see through the smoke ,-lord help me why her of all people ?


	3. itachi comes back

Chapter 3

And then naddy began to float and she screamed then oone anbu yelled SHE CAN'T HANDLE THE POWER , SASUKE SNAP HER OUT OF IT !TELL HER YOU LOVE HER JUST GET HER BACK DOWN OR SHELL KILL YOU TO !HURRY BEFORE ITS TO LA...-naddy i know you can hear me so well please stop and then come down here AND EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON !but naddy cvouldent hear so she attaked the anbu and instsntly killed them ..then shockinly out of the blue itachi swept up and grabbed naddy,she fsinted and screamed then fainted - what do you wannnnnnt with naddy ! itachi--remember yoou cant be happy fori will never let you be happy ever again,i will kill her here in front of you or i could kill yoou first.what do you sugest? suddenly naddy woke up her eyes were shaingan red and so quietly she slipped her kunas out of her pocket ...


End file.
